mountandbladefandomcom-20200222-history
Mount
thumb|right|250px|Boxart for Mount&Blade: With Fire & Sword. Mount&Blade: With Fire & Sword is the second sequel to Mount&Blade currently being developed by TaleWorlds Entertainment. With Fire and Sword is based on a historical fiction novel of the same title by Polish author Henryk Sienkiewicz and set in the 17th century Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth. The playable factions will be Poland, Ukraine, Russia, Sweden and the Crimean Khanate. Its current release date is set for May 3rd 2011 with a price of $14.99. Setting With Fire & Sword is set in the war-torn lands of 17th Century Eastern Europe. Join the fight for freedom, domination, or riches as 5 battling nations vye for control over their destinies. Factions Cossack Hetmanate The Cossack Hetmanate, a Ukrainian state comprised of wild-spirited independent fighters lead by Hetman Bohdan Khmelnytsky. The Cossacks fight against Poland for their freedom. Cossack leader Hetman Bohdan is forced to seek help from Russia in order to combat the Polish threat. Together the Cossack Hetmanate and Tsardom of Moscow march on the Polish Republic. Polish Republic The Polish Republic also known as the Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth is an unruly state that consists of three groups of people; Poles, Lithunians, and Ukrainians. The Polish Republic is famed for its majestic Winged-Hussar cavalry. And while it possesses a rich army it is fragile due to its dissatisfied gentry, which could ultimately lead to the Polish Republic's demise. The Tsardom of Moscow Born again in this new age of fire and sword. Russia sees itself under a powerful dynasty of Tsars bent on reclaiming land lost to the Polish Republic. The Tsardom of Moscow is truly force to be reckoned with as it has a vast army of well equipped troops. The Kingdom of Sweden Wealthy, neutral, and ever powerful, The Kingdom of Sweden patiently waits to conquer the losing side of the Russian Polish conflict with an army of dreaded dragoons and musketeers. The nation of sweden has the most powerful army and exelent commanders. It is strafing to become a european superpower. Crimean Khanate A kingdom caught in-between shifting alliances. The Khanate has been shielded from both the Tsardom of Moscow and the Polish Republic, but soon may find itself vulnerable and desperate. The Crimean Khanate may be forced to betray the Cossack Hetmanate and take its lightening fast army of mounted bowmen elsewhere. Unit Types Each faction will have 12 unit types: 4 Infantry units, 4 Ranged units and 4 Cavalry units. Gameplay The game will remain similar to its predecessors, with quests, earning trust, and gathering an army of followers. You will be able to build universities to train recruits, blacksmiths to forge weapons, and banks with optional loans will also be featured, along with bounties should you fail to pay back your debts. As the date is set in a later time period as well as based on real-world events, there will also be firearms. These weapons will be very powerful, but take a long time to reload, aren't very accurate, and have small amounts of ammunition, meaning your sword and bow are not yet obsolete. Explosives, such as grenades, will also appear. Castle sieges will have some new tactics as well; bribing a guard to grant you entry, poisoning the water supply, or even blowing a hole in the walls. You can also find new people such as tavern visitors and east mercenaries. The training camp has been replaced with a mercenaries camp and marriage is no longer an option. The castles now also have taverns and can be upgraded with universities and traders. Walking around the towns, villages and castles will reveal a far larger game environment, which could prove to lag on lower end PCs. The castle seiges have become far more difficult by force, so bribing a guard or poisoning the water supply is essential. In the sieges, muskets are lethal enough to kill a heavily armoured unit in one hit, so running into enemy fire (like in mount and blade, or mount and blade warband) is an act that can get you killed much quicker. The warfare is altered greatly. For example, you have the choice of building a 'wagenburg'. A wagenburg is a 'U' shaped barricade, which can be jumped over by horses, but forces infantry to circle the baricade. In an open world war, the best tactic is to wait until you reach a close range and then fire all your army's muskets. Firing a musket from far range can give a chance of hitting the enemy before they hit you, but it isn't very accurate, and it takes time to reload. Though a way to avoid the long reload is to buy a pistol, which can be reloaded on the move. Posibly the biggest addition is the grenado. A primitive grenade that can kill a cluster of enemies, but is very expensive. External links * Polish trailer Category:Games